tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/June 7, 2016 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'll preface this by saying this isn't an emo-era Peter Parker in Spiderman 3 'woe is me, can't I just have my life back entry. But it's sure going to feel like it. I meet with Bree Van Mark today. It's not going to be fun. I tried to contact Crosscut, but he's gone dark. I know it's well beyond the point where I should have the training wheels off for this job, but THIS situation...when we were in the wrong, I so wish he could come in with his levelheaded grace and kindly brush me aside and instruct me to just observe and take a lot of notes, and watch him do his diplomatic magic and take a genuinely bad situation and do the proverbial "polish a turd" treatment. Let's be blunt, EDC fucked up. WE were in the wrong. And goddamnit, if the Joes were to have just listened to Jets and ran support, this may not have happened. But what happened was that the 'bots were involved in an altercation. The Joes came in and did support. And then, the Joes fired...and lo-and-behold, that missile missed, and destoyed a factory. Thank god no one was killed. God forbid we get involved in a mission that cost human lives. I know...I know... it's weird, I've defended Autobots before when a conflict resulted in loss of life. But I genuinely believed more lives were saved than if the 'bots didn't interfere at all. But this case... maybe because I have some executive say... if ONE innocent is killed...I don't think I could live with that. And I know that's horribly unrealistic. Christ, can I just go back and work in the repair bay full-time, Optimus? There's a rule I try to live by. It started in college, when I took my first few writing classes: don't make the sentence worse than it already is. A few years earlier when I was a kid, dad employed the same logic: "son, first rule, don't leave the car in worse shape than when it came into the garage!" Pretty simple stuff, I know, but it's a great fundamental starting point. And as for EDC, we left the area in worse shape than when we started. Marissa is helping me out with this. She's a great friend, and I don't want to be too hard on the Joes, but I KNOW I have to be the voice for the Autobots on this, and to be honest, and the Joes will probably hate hearing this, especially from a civilian...if they were to have just listened to orders, this wouldn't have happened. But EDC... I'm going to have to fall on the sword. Because if I go all high and mighty, and the next week, the Autobots screw up, I know Marissa wouldn't throw me under the bus and say "heayh, it's the Autobots fault, not the Joes." I'm visiting the site tomorrow. I am very concerned at the technology that was being developed. Anti-Transformer weaponry? It sort of reminds me if our government developed a weaponized gas and said "well, we're just going to use it against the bad Taliban folks." Stuff like weapons don't discriminate. I don't think I've written this enough, but I would kill to go back to a time where it was just Bumblebee and me at the fishing hole, and helping Ratchet and dad in the repair bay. I desperately want Crosscut to come back before tomorrow, but that's not going to happen. Looks like I'll have to be Crosscut for a few days. Category:Blog posts